


one step at a time

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Stanford Era, Suction Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure about this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	one step at a time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "Jess has a pussy pump and likes to get her pussy pumped and swollen. Sam is reluctant at first. Jess convinces him it can be fun."

"Are you sure about this?" Sam eyed the cup with suspicion. "It looks kinda complex."

Already down to her bra and panties, Jess crossed her legs under herself and smiled patiently at him. "This from the guy who aced all of his midterms? I saw you chase down a mugger, Sam - how scary can a little bit of plastic be?"

He smiled at the good-natured taunting and let himself be pulled onto the bed when Jess reached over to hook her fingers through the belt loops of his jeans. "What do I need to do?"

"Well, you can start by kissing me," she teased and Sam obliged eagerly, catching her lips in a gentle kiss. Her hair brushed against his cheek as he angled his head into the kiss, and Sam tucked a curly strand back behind her ear as Jess reached back to work her bra off.

Sam broke away from the kiss when Jess threw her bra away and reached up to cup her breasts with gentle enthusiasm. Jess tossed her hair over her shoulders and arched her back to press her tits further into Sam's hands as she said with an easy smile, "That whole quiet and mysterious thing you've got going on just disappears when boobs are involved, doesn't it?"

"You have great boobs?" Sam offered hopefully, kissing her again and adjusting his grip to massage them a little more firmly. "I'm just appreciating them some more."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Jess said, sighing contentedly as Sam kissed down her neck. "I should look into getting some cups for my boobs if you like them so much."

"Hey, I like them just as they are," Sam said before sliding one hand down to cover the front of her panties. "I like this just as it is too."

Jess rolled her eyes and Sam took his hands off her as she slid her panties down her legs and kicked them away before lying back against the pillows with her legs spread. Sam couldn't keep his eyes from dropping to her pussy, bare and pink and waiting, and Jess nudged him with her foot. "Man up, Winchester," she said with a grin. "I'll help you out, I promise."

She spread her legs wider and passed Sam a small, neat tube of lubricant from the side table. "Put this around the outside." Sam frowned and she explained, "It helps the cup to stay in place."

"Right," Sam said, not totally convinced. However, he wasn't about to pass up a chance to touch Jess like this and he spread lube on his fingers before sweeping them in a loose circle around her pussy. She was shaved bare and the lube spread on easily, mixing with the slickness of her cunt as Sam smeared it down outside her lips and all the way down past her opening.

Jess pushed up into his fingers, one hand going to play with her tits, and she murmured in approval when he was done. "That's good." Sam let his fingers rub against her clit and she failed to stifle a moan. "God, that's really good."

She passed him the plastic cup with a small pump attached and spread her thighs as wide as they would go to let Sam fit it into place. It fitted neatly over her cunt, covering her folds with a strange plastic shell as he let her guide it into the most comfortable position before fiddling with the tube and the pump for a second.

"Can I help?" he asked, not sure what he should be doing, but Jess shook her head.

"I got it," she said, giving the bulb of the pump an experimental squeeze and Sam watched, rapt, as her enclosed pussy responded to the change in pressure inside the cup. "Okay," she said again, pressing it into his hand. "Just squeeze it slowly. I'll tell you when to stop."

She took his other hand in hers and Sam squeezed that before tightening his grip on the bulb of the pump. Jess shifted on the bed as he kept going with slow and steady motions, and he watched in fascination as her pussy started to swell within the cup. Her lips and clit turned thick and pink, getting plumper and wetter with every squeeze of the bulb and Sam was torn between watching the way her lips stuck to the smooth plastic of the cup and looking at the way Jess writhed on the bed, head thrown back and hips grinding up in search of some more stimulation.

Torn, Sam let go of her hand to stroke over her inner thighs, unable to touch her clit but at least wanting to tease her a little. He got the desired reaction when she moaned, fingers moving over her breasts and nipples at a rapid pace as she gasped, "God, Sam..."

"How does it feel?" Sam asked curiously, unzipping his jeans to stroke his cock.

"Good," she said breathlessly. "Different. I- it's hard to explain." Impatient and squirming, she reached down to unclip the tube and remove the pump, and Sam watched, almost reverently, as she lifted the cup slowly off her cunt.

It stayed thick and plump, even without the pressure, and Sam stared for a second, not sure what he was supposed to do now.

"You can touch," Jess said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "It's the same, just a little bit bigger than before." Sam lowered his hand, feeling her swollen pussy against his palm, and Jess let out a moan when he delved deeper, rubbing his thumb over her clit. "Yeah..."

"Does it feel different?" he asked, sliding two fingers up inside her cunt as he kept up the pressure on her clit.

"Yeah," Jess said, rocking her hips up in time with Sam's touches. "It's sensitive but so good, Sam. Jesus-"

She rolled her hips up, riding Sam's hand as he worked her clit, and Sam fucked his fingers in and out of her while he watched her swollen pussy twitch around his hand. He jerked himself with his other hand, turned on by the sensation of being hand deep in Jess' pumped cunt and by the thought of taking his time with her later on, of getting to push his face against it to eat her out and watching his dick slide inside past those swollen lips.

On the bed, Jess bit her lip, rubbing shamelessly up against Sam's hand as she played with her tits, and Sam moved his thumb down, rubbing against the spot just under her clit that he knew did the trick almost every time.

It paid off this time too and Jess cried out, rocking her hips up faster as she fisted her hand in the sheets and gasped, "I'm close, Sam. More, God, just there, just like that-"

Sam pressed down, circling her swollen clit with a light touch, but with the hypersensitivity from the pump, it was enough to set her off. He fucked his fingers into her faster as she came hard, thighs trembling against Sam's shoulders and cunt clenching around his fingers as she rode it out on his hand, pumped-thick pussy covering his fingers while he coaxed her through it.

"Oh my god," she gasped when she was together enough to talk. She nudged Sam's hand away with her knee, obviously still oversensitive from the pump and the orgasm, and Sam crawled up her body to press a kiss to her slack lips. "That was amazing," she said, dazed and happy. "Oh my god, Sam."

Sam smiled and kissed her again, pleased when she was alert enough to kiss him back this time. Her tongue danced against his, teasing and light, and he pulled back to kiss the corner of her mouth as she said with a groan, "Can we just stay here? It's not like Becky needs us at her party." She smiled. "Not as much as I need you to keep touching me like that, anyway."

Sam chuckled and kissed her neck. "I think we need to go," he said apologetically. "Becky's expecting us."

"Such a boy scout," Jess said with a sigh, ruffling Sam's hair and sitting up to retrieve her bra. "Okay, we'll go. But we're leaving early and I'm getting you off first to say thank you."

"How about you say thanks a different way?" Sam suggested, half expecting to get laughed at for his idea. He caught Jess' wrist before she could put her bra on and asked, "How do you feel about skipping the underwear part of your outfit for the party?"

Jess raised her eyebrows but her lips curved up in a smile. "Never thought you had it in you, Sam," she said with a wink as she climbed off the bed in search of clothes.

"I've got hidden depths," Sam teased, tucking his half-hard cock back in his jeans and watching Jess get dressed in a skirt that fell to just above her knees and a pale blue t-shirt that didn't do much to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

He wiped his fingers on a Kleenex and put on his own shirt and shoes before wandering over to her, resting his hand on her waist and kissing her neck. Her cheeks were still rosy and flushed from her orgasm, and Sam couldn't resist sliding his hand beneath her skirt to feel the warm swell of her cunt against his fingers. "You sure about this?" he said quietly, but Jess just knocked his hand away with a smile.

"I wouldn't do it if I wasn't sure," she said confidently. She pulled a jacket on, half-hiding the way her pebbled nipples were visible through the t-shirt, and slipped her feet into a pair of heels before glancing back at Sam.

She was gorgeous as she stood in the doorway, tall and blonde and beautiful with bright eyes and a knowing smile, and Sam was by her side in seconds when she asked, "Ready, Sam?"

Linking his arm in hers, he kissed her on the lips one last time before grabbing the keys from the table and switching out the lights. "Lead the way."


End file.
